Abrt/bb.po
# Tom K. C. Chiu , 2009, 2010. msgid "" msgstr "" "Project-Id-Version: abrt.master\n" "Report-Msgid-Bugs-To: jmoskovc@redhat.com\n" "POT-Creation-Date: 2009-10-02 10:06+0000\n" "PO-Revision-Date: 2015-01-27 16:11+0800\n" "Last-Translator: Babycasèny Gavèrnmènt \n" "Language-Team: Babyish \n" "MIME-Version: 1.0\n" "Content-Type: text/plain; charset=UTF-8\n" "Content-Transfer-Encoding: 8bit\n" "X-Generator: Poedit 1.5.4\n" "Plural-Forms: nplurals=1; plural=0;\n" #: ../src/Gui/ABRTExceptions.py:5 #, fuzzy msgid "Another client is already running, trying to wake it." msgstr "다른 클라이언트가 이미 실행되고 있으므로 이를 호출합니다. " #: ../src/Gui/ABRTExceptions.py:11 #, fuzzy msgid "Got unexpected data from daemon (is the database properly updated?)." msgstr "" "데몬에서 예기치 못한 데이터를 수신했습니다 (데이터베이스가 올바르게 업데이트" "되었습니까?). " #: ../src/Gui/ABRTPlugin.py:26 msgid "Analyzer plugins" msgstr "Analaisā plùgins " #: ../src/Gui/ABRTPlugin.py:27 msgid "Action plugins" msgstr "Akçion plùgins " #: ../src/Gui/ABRTPlugin.py:28 msgid "Reporter plugins" msgstr "Rīportā plùgins " #: ../src/Gui/ABRTPlugin.py:29 msgid "Database plugins" msgstr "Deitābeis plùgins " #: ../src/Gui/CCDBusBackend.py:138 msgid "Can't connect to dbus" msgstr "Konnekt tu dbus butdùk" #: ../src/Gui/CCDBusBackend.py:148 msgid "Please check if abrt daemon is running." msgstr "Plīs ček if abrt daemon wa rùniŋ." #: ../src/Gui/CCDBusBackend.py:158 #, fuzzy msgid "" "Daemon did't return valid report info\n" "Debuginfo is missing?" msgstr "" "데몬이 유효한 보고 내용을 반환하지 않습니다\n" "디버그 정보가 없습니까? " #: ../src/Gui/ccgui.glade.h:1 msgid " " msgstr " " #: ../src/Gui/ccgui.glade.h:2 msgid "© 2009 Red Hat, Inc." msgstr "© 2009 Red Hat, Inc." #: ../src/Gui/ccgui.glade.h:3 ../src/Gui/CCMainWindow.py:240 msgid "Not reported!" msgstr "Mǐ-rīporten!" #: ../src/Gui/ccgui.glade.h:4 msgid "Description" msgstr "Diskripçion" #: ../src/Gui/ccgui.glade.h:5 msgid "About ABRT" msgstr "Àbaut ABRT" #: ../src/Gui/ccgui.glade.h:6 msgid "Automatic Bug Reporting Tool" msgstr "Òtomätik Bùg Rīportiŋ Tūl (ABRT)" #: ../src/Gui/ccgui.glade.h:7 msgid "Delete" msgstr "Dilit" #: ../src/Gui/ccgui.glade.h:8 msgid "Please wait.." msgstr "Plīs weit .." #: ../src/Gui/ccgui.glade.h:9 msgid "Plugins" msgstr "Plùgins " #: ../src/Gui/ccgui.glade.h:10 ../src/Gui/report.glade.h:2 msgid "Report" msgstr "Rīport " #: ../src/Gui/ccgui.glade.h:11 #, fuzzy msgid "" "This program is free software; you can redistribute it and/or modify it " "under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free " "Software Foundation; either version 2 of the License, or (at your option) " "any later version.\n" "\n" "This program is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT " "ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or " "FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the GNU General Public License for " "more details.\n" "\n" "You should have received a copy of the GNU General Public License along with " "this program. If not, see ." msgstr "" "이 프로그램은 자유 소프트웨어로서 Free Software Foundation이 발행하는 라이센" "스 버전 2 또는 그 이상 버전의 GNU General Public License 조건 하에서 수정하거" "나 재배포하실 수 있습니다.\n" "\n" "이 프로그램은 어떠한 보증 없이, 또는 특정 목적에 대한 상품성 또는 적합성의 묵" "시적 보증 없이 유용하게 사용될 것을 희망하며 배포합니다. 보다 자세한 내용은 " "GNU General Public License를 참조하십시오.\n" "\n" "이 프로그램과 함께 GNU General Public License 복사본을 받으시게 됩니다. 받" "지 못하셨을 경우, 에서 살펴보십시오. " #: ../src/Gui/ccgui.glade.h:16 msgid "Working..." msgstr "Wörkiŋ..." #: ../src/Gui/ccgui.glade.h:17 msgid "_Edit" msgstr "_Edit" #: ../src/Gui/ccgui.glade.h:18 msgid "_File" msgstr "_Fail" #: ../src/Gui/ccgui.glade.h:19 msgid "_Help" msgstr "_Help" #. add pixbuff separatelly #: ../src/Gui/CCMainWindow.py:80 msgid "Icon" msgstr "Aikon" #: ../src/Gui/CCMainWindow.py:88 msgid "Package" msgstr "Päkeij " #: ../src/Gui/CCMainWindow.py:89 msgid "Application" msgstr "Applaikeiçion progrem " #: ../src/Gui/CCMainWindow.py:90 msgid "Date" msgstr "Deit" #: ../src/Gui/CCMainWindow.py:91 msgid "Crash Rate" msgstr "Crash Rate" #: ../src/Gui/CCMainWindow.py:93 msgid "User" msgstr "Yusā " #: ../src/Gui/CCMainWindow.py:178 #, fuzzy, python-format msgid "" "Unable to finish current task!\n" "%s" msgstr "" "현재 작업을 완료할 수 없습니다!\n" "%s" #: ../src/Gui/CCMainWindow.py:195 #, fuzzy, python-format msgid "" "Error while loading the dumplist, please check if abrt daemon is running\n" " %s" msgstr "" "dumplist를 불러오는 도중 오류 발생, abrt 데몬이 실행되고 있는지 확인하십시" "오\n" " %s " #: ../src/Gui/CCMainWindow.py:205 #, fuzzy, python-format msgid "Can't get username for uid %s" msgstr "uid %s에 해당하는 사용자 이름을 검색할 수 없습니다 " #: ../src/Gui/CCMainWindow.py:232 #, fuzzy msgid "This crash has been reported, you can find the report(s) at:\n" msgstr "" "이러한 크래시는 보고되었습니다, 다음 페이지에서 이를 확인하실 수 있습니다:" "\n" #: ../src/Gui/CCMainWindow.py:292 #, fuzzy msgid "" "Unable to get report!\n" "Debuginfo is missing?" msgstr "" "보고서를 가져올 수 없습니다!\n" "디버그 정보가 없습니까? " #: ../src/Gui/CCMainWindow.py:307 #, python-format msgid "" "Reporting failed!\n" "%s" msgstr "" "Rīportiŋ feilen!\n" "%s" #: ../src/Gui/CCMainWindow.py:339 #, python-format msgid "Error getting the report: %s" msgstr "Rīport getiŋ feilen: %s" #: ../src/Gui/CCReporterDialog.py:98 #, fuzzy, python-format msgid "" "WARNING, you're about to send data which might contain sensitive " "information.\n" "Do you really want to send %s?\n" msgstr "" "경고, 기밀 정보가 들어있는 데이터를 보내려고 합니다!\n" "정말로 %s을(를) 보내시겠습니까?\n" #: ../src/Gui/CCReporterDialog.py:111 #, fuzzy msgid "Brief description how to reproduce this or what you did..." msgstr "이를 재현하는 방법 또는 실행에 관한 간단한 설명... " #: ../src/Gui/dialogs.glade.h:1 msgid "Report done" msgstr "Rīport finišen" #: ../src/Gui/dialogs.glade.h:2 ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:27 msgid "gtk-ok" msgstr "gtk-ok" #: ../src/Gui/PluginSettingsUI.py:17 #, fuzzy msgid "Can't find PluginDialog widget in UI description!" msgstr "UI 설명에서 PluginDialog 위젯을 찾을 수 없습니다! " #. we shouldn't get here, but just to be safe #: ../src/Gui/PluginSettingsUI.py:21 #, python-format msgid "No UI for plugin %s" msgstr "Mwu YI für plùgin %s " #: ../src/Gui/PluginSettingsUI.py:38 ../src/Gui/PluginSettingsUI.py:64 msgid "combo box is not implemented" msgstr "Kombainboks-wa mi-implimènten " #: ../src/Gui/PluginSettingsUI.py:47 msgid "Nothing to hydrate!" msgstr "Mwuye tu hydrate!" #: ../src/Gui/report.glade.h:1 msgid "Comment" msgstr "Komment" #: ../src/Gui/report.glade.h:3 msgid "Send" msgstr "Send" #: ../src/Gui/report.glade.h:4 ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:25 msgid "gtk-cancel" msgstr "gtk-cancel" #: ../src/Gui/SettingsDialog.py:34 ../src/Gui/SettingsDialog.py:51 msgid "Select plugin" msgstr "Silekt plùgin " #: ../src/Gui/SettingsDialog.py:37 msgid "Select database backend" msgstr "Silekt deitābeis bäkend " #: ../src/Gui/SettingsDialog.py:165 msgid "Remove this job" msgstr "Dilit nigè job" #: ../src/Gui/SettingsDialog.py:208 msgid "Remove this action" msgstr "Dilit nigè akçion" #: ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:1 msgid "Analyzer plugin" msgstr "Analaisā plùgin " #: ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:2 msgid "Associated action" msgstr "Assosieiten akçion " #: ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:3 msgid "Plugin" msgstr "Plùgin " #: ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:4 msgid "Time (or period)" msgstr "Taim (or pirīd) " #: ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:5 msgid "Analyzers, Actions, Reporters" msgstr "Analaisās, Akçions, Rīportās " #: ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:6 msgid "Author:" msgstr "Òŧā:" #: ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:7 msgid "Blacklisted packages: " msgstr "Bläklisten päkeijs:" #: ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:8 msgid "C_onfigure plugin" msgstr "K_onfigyur plùgin" #: ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:9 msgid "Check package GPG signature" msgstr "Konförm päkeij dè GPG sainiŋ " #: ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:10 msgid "Common" msgstr "Kommòn" #: ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:11 msgid "Cron" msgstr "Kron " #: ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:12 msgid "Database backend: " msgstr "Deitābeis bäkend: " #: ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:13 msgid "Edit blacklisted packages" msgstr "Edit bläklisten päkeijs" #: ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:14 msgid "GPG Keys" msgstr "GPG kyis " #: ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:15 msgid "GPG keys: " msgstr "GPG kyis: " #: ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:16 msgid "Global Settings" msgstr "Globol Setiŋs" #: ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:17 msgid "Max coredump storage size(MB):" msgstr "Maks kordùmp storeij saiz (MB):" #: ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:18 msgid "Nothing selected" msgstr "Mwu silektenī " #: ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:19 msgid "Plugin Details" msgstr "Plùgin dè diteils " #: ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:20 msgid "Settings" msgstr "Setiŋs" #: ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:21 msgid "This function is not implemented yet!" msgstr "Nigè fùnkçion wa mi-implimènten! " #: ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:22 msgid "Version:" msgstr "Vörçion:" #: ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:23 msgid "Web Site:" msgstr "Websàit: " #: ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:24 msgid "gtk-add" msgstr "gtk-add" #: ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:26 msgid "gtk-close" msgstr "gtk-close" #: ../src/Gui/settings.glade.h:28 msgid "gtk-remove" msgstr "gtk-remove" #: ../src/Applet/Applet.cpp:71 #, c-format msgid "A crash in package %s has been detected" msgstr "Päkeij %s kräšen dè ivent ga ditekten" #: ../src/Applet/Applet.cpp:130 msgid "ABRT service has been started" msgstr "ABRT sörveis wa yígiŋ start-zo" #: ../src/Applet/Applet.cpp:132 ../src/Applet/Applet.cpp:246 msgid "ABRT service is not running" msgstr "ABRT sörveis wa mi-rùnen " #: ../src/Applet/CCApplet.cpp:185 msgid "Warning" msgstr "Wōrniŋ" #: ../src/Daemon/Daemon.cpp:546 msgid "" "Report size exceeded the quota. Please check system's MaxCrashReportsSize " "value in abrt.conf." msgstr "" "Rīport saiz iksīded kwota. Plīs ček sistèm dè MaxCrashReportSaiz dè välyu " "in abrt.conf." #: ../lib/Plugins/Bugzilla.cpp:83 msgid "Empty login and password. Please check Bugzilla.conf" msgstr "Empti login en paswörd. Plīs ček bugzilla.conf" #: ../lib/Plugins/Bugzilla.cpp:227 msgid "Bug is already reported: " msgstr "Bùg-wa yígīŋ rīporten:" #: ../lib/Plugins/Bugzilla.cpp:282 #, c-format msgid "Binary file %s will not be reported." msgstr "Bainari fail %s wa not dū inkluden in rīportiŋ." #: ../lib/Plugins/Bugzilla.cpp:352 msgid "New bug id: " msgstr "Niu bùg id: " #: ../lib/Plugins/Bugzilla.cpp:421 msgid "Checking for duplicates..." msgstr "Čekiŋ für dùplikeiten..." #: ../lib/Plugins/Bugzilla.cpp:424 ../lib/Plugins/Bugzilla.cpp:436 msgid "Logging into bugzilla..." msgstr "Logiŋ intu bugzilla..." #: ../lib/Plugins/Bugzilla.cpp:427 msgid "Check CC and add coment +1..." msgstr "Ček CC en ädd komment +1..." #: ../lib/Plugins/Bugzilla.cpp:448 msgid "Creating new bug..." msgstr "Krieitiŋ niu bùg..." #: ../lib/Plugins/Bugzilla.cpp:453 msgid "Logging out..." msgstr "Logiŋ out..." #: ../lib/Plugins/Kerneloops.cpp:37 msgid "Getting local universal unique identification" msgstr "Getiŋ lokol UUID" #: ../lib/Plugins/CCpp.cpp:146 msgid "Getting backtrace..." msgstr "Getiŋ bäktreis..." #: ../lib/Plugins/CCpp.cpp:410 msgid "Searching for debug-info packages..." msgstr "Söčiŋ für debug-info dè päkeijs..." #: ../lib/Plugins/CCpp.cpp:446 msgid "Downloading and installing debug-info packages..." msgstr "Dawnloudiŋ en instoliŋ debug-info dè päkeijs..." #: ../lib/Plugins/CCpp.cpp:508 msgid "Getting local universal unique identification..." msgstr "Getiŋ lokol UUID..." #: ../lib/Plugins/CCpp.cpp:527 msgid "Getting global universal unique identification..." msgstr "Getiŋ globol UUID..." #: ../lib/Plugins/CCpp.cpp:578 msgid "Starting report creation..." msgstr "Startiŋ rīport dè krieiçion..." #: ../lib/Plugins/CCpp.cpp:607 msgid "Skipping debuginfo installation" msgstr "Skipiŋ debuginfo dè instoleiçion" #: ../lib/Plugins/KerneloopsReporter.cpp:101 msgid "Creating and submitting a report..." msgstr "Krieitiŋ en sùbmitiŋ rīport..." # #: ../lib/Plugins/Logger.cpp:58 ../lib/Plugins/Mailx.cpp:123 msgid "Creating a report..." msgstr "Krieitiŋ rīport..." #: ../lib/Plugins/RunApp.cpp:62 msgid "Executing RunApp plugin..." msgstr "Iksikyutiŋ RunApp plùgin... " #: ../lib/Plugins/FileTransfer.cpp:63 ../lib/Plugins/FileTransfer.cpp:409 msgid "FileTransfer: URL not specified" msgstr "FaylTransför: URL-wa mǐ-spesifaien " #: ../lib/Plugins/FileTransfer.cpp:81 #, c-format msgid "Sending archive %s via %s" msgstr "Sendiŋ arkaiv %s via %s" #: ../lib/Plugins/FileTransfer.cpp:336 msgid "File Transfer: Creating a report..." msgstr "FaylTransför: Krieitiŋ rīport... " #: ../lib/Plugins/FileTransfer.cpp:358 ../lib/Plugins/FileTransfer.cpp:386 msgid "CFileTransfer::Run(): Cannot create and send an archive: " msgstr "CFileTransfer::Run(): Feilen tu krieit en send arkaiv: " #: ../lib/Plugins/KerneloopsScanner.cpp:79 msgid "Creating kernel oops crash reports..." msgstr "Krieitiŋ körnol oops cräš rīports..." #: ../lib/Plugins/Mailx.cpp:109 msgid "Sending an email..." msgstr "Sendiŋ e-meil..." #: ../lib/Plugins/SOSreport.cpp:113 msgid "Executing SOSreport plugin..." msgstr "Iksikyutiŋ SOS-rīport plùgin..." #: ../lib/Plugins/SOSreport.cpp:135 msgid "running sosreport: " msgstr "Iksikyut SOS-rīport: " #: ../lib/Plugins/SOSreport.cpp:150 msgid "done running sosreport" msgstr "SOS-rīport iksikyuten" Category:Softwär lokolaiseiçion